Victorious-type Battlestar
The Victorious-type Battlestar is a type of Colonial warship that appeared within two Dimensions: D5 and D8. History Victorious Class - D5 Victorious Class - D8 What became known as the Victorious Class Battlestar, also known as the Victorious Class Experimental Battlestar, was started as an improved version of the Triton Class Battleship. The Triton Class Battleship were originally designed by Marshall Margaritell. He made reference to the six hulls as the Illustrious Class Battleships. However, officially the hulls were listed as NCC-001 to NCC-006 and classified as Triton Class Battleships. When the Cylon War broke out, the six hulls were selected to be converted into the first Battlestars. Upon transferred to the newly created Colonial Fleet, the six hulls was named: Victorious, NCC-001; Leonidas, NCC-002; Aristoclea, NCC-003; Pythia, NCC-004; Dodona, NCC-005; and Themistoclea, NCC-006. Already under construction by the time of the Cylon Revolt, it was reported that six super tankers were being converting into the first six Battlestars. However, this was a bit of misinformation by the Fleet Admiral Jonas Ingram Stryker, and it worked, as the Cylons were unable to located the six Victorious Class till they were completed into Battlestars. The Victorious Class carries 120 Starhound Class Viper Mark I and 20 Raptors along with a crew of 5,000. The Victorious Class was originally designed to be crewed by Centurion Model 005, as the Centurion took over more of a military role from humans. Ironical in that the Victorious Class would lead the fight against the Cylons. List of Victorious Victorious – D5 The Victorious, BS-1, lead ship of it class. Victorious – D8 The Victorious, BST-1, lead ship of it class. The Victorious was destroyed 26 days before the end of the First Cylon War, during the Second Battle of Cimtar. The Victorious was destroyed while protected the badly damage Leonidas, Flagship of Supreme Admiral Stryker. The Victorious is named for HMS Victorious, R38 a Royal Navy Aircraft during the Second World War. Leonidas – D5 The Leonidas, BS-2, was the second Victorious Class Battlestars. Leonidas – B8 The Leonidas, BST-2, was the second Victorious Class Battlestars. Leonidas serviced as the Flagship from Fleet Admiral, later Supreme Admiral Jonas Ingram Stryker for the entire First Cylon War. Leonidas was also the only Victorious Class Battlestar to survive the First Cylon War. After the Armistice, Leonidas was refitted and modernized serving the Colonial Fleet till 1990 A.E. At which time it was decommissioned and sent to the Aquaria Reserve Fleet Yard. For the next three years the Leonidas remained there, till it was moved to the Inactive Fleet Yard. Two years later, despite the best effort of several groups, the Leonidas was scrapped in 1995 A.E. However, the lead to the Battlestar Galactica been selected to become a museum ship. The Leonidas is named for Leonidas the First. Aristoclea – D5 The Aristoclea, BS-3, was the third Victorious Class Battlestars. Aristoclea was the first of the Oracle Subclass, which eternal match the Victorious and Leonidas but has an internal layout that difference from the previous two Battlestars. Aristoclea – D8 The Aristoclea, BST-3, was the third Victorious Class Battlestars. Aristoclea was the first of the Oracle Subclass, which eternal match the Victorious and Leonidas but has an internal layout that difference from the previous two Battlestars. The Aristoclea was destroyed during the Battle of Picon in 1952 A.E. The Aristoclea is named for a priestess at Delphi, also known as Themistoclea. Pythia – D5 The Pythia, BS-4, was the forth Victorious Class Battlestars and the second Oracle Subclass Battlestars. Pythia – D8 The Pythia, BST-4, was the forth Victorious Class Battlestars and the second Oracle Subclass Battlestars. The Pythia was destroyed during the Batle of Jutland Belt, in Ianuarius 1954 A.E. The Pythia is named for the Oracle at Delphi. Dodana – D5 The Dodona, NCC-005, was the fifth Victorious Class Battlestars. However the Dodona was cancel before construction was finished. Dodana – D8 The Dodona, BST-005, was the fifth Victorious Class Battlestars and the third Oracle Subclass Battlestars. The Dodona was destroyed during the First Battle of Cimtar in 1956 A.E. The Dodona is named for the ancient Greek city home to the Oracle of the same name. Themistoclea – D5 The Themistoclea, NCC-006, was the sixth and final Victorious Class Battlestars. However the Themistoclea was cancel before construction was finished. Themistoclea – D8 The Themistoclea, BST-006, was the sixth and final Victorious Class Battlestars and the fourth Oracle Subclass Battlestars. The Themistoclea was destroyed during the Battle of Trafaglar Moon in 1958 A.E. The Themistoclea'' is named for a priestess at Delphi, also known as Aristoclea''. Gallery Battlestar Victorious - Victorious type.png|Battlestar Victorious, Victorious-type Battlestar Leonidas - Victorious type.png|Battlestar Leonidas, Victorious-type Battlestar Aristoclea - Victorious type.png|Battlestar Aristoclea, Victorious-type Battlestar Pythia - Victorious type.png|Battlestar Pythia, Victorious-type Battlestar Dodona - Victorious type.png|Battlestar Dodona, Victorious-type Battlestar Themistoclea - Victorious type.png|Battlestar Themistoclea, Victorious-type ''Note'' ''Images were created by Marshall ‘XRaiderV1’ Margaritell. David ‘CanisD’ Briedis added the names, and Allen Knott modified them, by added another top gun turrets. Base on Margaritell’s original Triton Class Battlestar, a pre-Cylon war design. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Ship Classes Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Dimension Five Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Victorious Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Stub-Working on it